


Spectator

by Sindarina



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Dogs, Invasion of Privacy, Living Together, M/M, Post-Canon, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: Scratch scratch scratch
Relationships: Chris Adams/Vin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Spectator

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mcicioni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcicioni/gifts), [BethLange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethLange/gifts).



> For mcicioni and BethLange. Hope you enjoy this silly thing that came to my mind last week^^ I finally wrote it out in full ...
> 
> My first fic ever that was crying out for being written in English. So I went for it and any correction is much appreciated :) 
> 
> And if you read German, here's a thread in a forum about pets in *those* situations. Sooo funny (and I also remembered it when writing): https://forum.glamour.de/t/konnt-ihr-vor-euren-haustieren-sex-haben/47663/21

_Scratch scratch scratch_

"Damn."

"Yeah. Guess I gotta open that door."

"Don't you dare. You know him, don't you?"

"I know what a nag he can be."

"Yeah …"

"Well, he's in … Want to get some sleep, or …?"

"Joker. I don't feel like it. He's gazing at us, see?"

"Well, it's his house, too. Might build a kennel for him."

"He'd bark all night."

"Or else he'd howl. Howlin's fine, too."

"A cry-baby at our place. Lovely idea."

"Just ignore him … There. You like that?"

"Yeah. Go on …"

"You know, with him bein so interested …"

"What?"

"He might want to come up, learn a thing or two from us."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"I aim to. Roll over … That's it."

************

"So peaceful round here, ain't it?"

"Shot him."

"You didn't."

_Scratch scratch scratch_


End file.
